Rockstars On Deck
by Crash Solar x
Summary: What happens when the British band, Snowing In Hell come aboard on the SS Tipton? Love triangles? No. Make that three love triangles. Things are about to get pretty confusing. And everyone is about to get bitten by the 'green-eyed-monster' Theres never a dull moment on the SS Tipton. ZackxOCxCodyxOCxMarcusxOCxLo ndonxOCxBailey. First SLOD fanfic!


**Chapter 1: All The Way From England.**

* * *

"Zack!" Mr. Moseby called as he walked across the sky deck.

17-year-old Zack Martin was busy serving some customer at the easy squeezy. He jumped as he saw Mr. Moseby coming.

"Cody did it" Zack replied instantly, "Honest"

Mr. Moseby frowned and shook his head, "No I'm-"

"It was all his idea. He's the one who wanted to put shower gel in the Jacuzzi" Zack cut in before Mr. Moseby could finish his sentence, "I had nothing to do with it"

"Zack I'm not going to accuse you of anything" Mr. Moseby said, holding his hands out.

Zack smiled in relied and threw his apron at his workstation, "Oh. Well then its time for my break"

"Not so fast" Mr. Moseby said, stepping in front of him, "A couple of important guests are staying at the SS Tipton and I want to make sure you don't ruin their stay"

Zack made a face of mock hurt, he put a hand on his chest as if he was offended, "Mr. Moseby have I ever disrupted the guests?"

"Don't answer that" he added as an after thought.

"I'm serious this time Zack" Mr. Moseby said, "If I hear any complaints you will be fired from your job as busboy"

Zack nodded solemnly and was about to walk away when Mr. Moseby stated, "What was that about the Jacuzzi?"

"ZACK!" He cried as Zack hurried away.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the SS Tipton" Mr. Moseby smiled at the six people in front of him.

Derek Hammond and Dom Masters looked around the main reception room. Derek rubbed his hands together and stated, "Not too shabby"

Alex Winslow elbowed Derek and smiled politely at Mr. Moseby.

"I'm sure we will" Ava Stewart said, taking her cabin key and slipping it into her pocket.

"Your luggage is being transported into your suite and Mr. Brandon you will have to sign a few legal papers" Mr. Moseby went on.

"Can we leave?" Tessa Smith asked impatiently.

"Sure, go look around the sky deck or head on over to the Neptune Lou-" Mr. Moseby started to say when the five teenagers ran off.

Derek, Tessa, Ava, Alex and Dom were apart of the famous band from England, Snowing in Hell. Luke Brandon, the bands manager gave Mr. Moseby a tight-lipped smile.

"They were forced to sit on a flight for 13 hours from London, and they need to stretch their legs" he explained.

Mr. Moseby nodded but scowled when he heard someone shout in an English accent,  
"Ace! They've got a swimming pool on board"

Three loud splashes were heard after the shout. Luke cringed as he saw an anger vein pop on Mr. Moseby's forehead.

* * *

Later that day twins Zack and Cody were sitting at the Easy Squeezy bar with their friends. Bailey had said she had some news she wanted to share with them.

"I overheard Mr. Moseby talking to Kirby" Bailey gushed, "Someone extremely important is staying at the SS Tipton"

"Yeah" Zack started to say, "Mr. Moseby told me someone was coming over. He also said I wasn't to ruin their stay"

Zack scoffed, "Since when do I disrupt guests?"

Cody Martin gave his twin brother a knowing look, "Since when do you not?"

"So? Important guests stay here all the time" Woody reasoned, "Hello? Seven star cruise ship"

"But these guests are our age" Bailey babbled, smiling so wide, her cheeks began to hurt.

"Bailey tell us alreay" London replied impatently, "I'll be late for my appointment"

Bailey frowned at her, "Apointment?"

"I have to re-do my nails" London replied examining her hands, "One chipped"

"That's just one London" Cody pointed out, "Just do it yourself"

Zack agreed, "Yeah you have that exact same colour too! Its on your desk"

Woody stared at him, "How did you know that?"

"I admit I may have snooped around" Zack stated sheepishly.

"Back to the original topic" Bailey announced getting everyone's attention, "'Snowing In Hell' are on board"

London grinned and clapped her 'yay me' clap and even Woody cheered. However the twins looked unconvinced.

"Snowing In hell?" Cody asked in confusion and Zack wrinkled his nose.

"That would be us" someone said behind them.

* * *

**Recently I started watching SLOD [Suite Life On Deck] again and decided to write a fan fiction about it. So if you enjoyed this chapter and want me to carry on then review and leave some feedback. If people like this chapter I'll carry on with this fanfic. So tell me what you think and REVIEW. This isin't my best work but I was just messing about with a few ideas.  
**

**-Crash Solar x `**


End file.
